<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sloth vs. Diligence by greenmtwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739052">Sloth vs. Diligence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmtwoman/pseuds/greenmtwoman'>greenmtwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmtwoman/pseuds/greenmtwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime wants to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaime x Brienne Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sloth vs. Diligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet, with fluff and pancakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to get up.”</p><p>Brienne looms above him, hair sticking out at crazy angles. She looks as large as the Titan of Braavos, which was visible as their plane descended over the lagoon yesterday evening. Normally she’s a sight he enjoys, but… “No. Sleep. You sleep too.” He shuts his eyes and grabs for her but misses.</p><p>“We have a tour of the Sealord’s Palace in an hour and I promised Alys and Arthur pancakes.”</p><p>“No tour. No Sea Lord. No pancakes.” It took hours after landing to collect their luggage, find a canal boat and locate their borrowed manse. Jaime puts his head underneath his pillow.</p><p>Brienne tugs at it, but a piercing shriek from outside the bedroom stops her. “I don’t know why we came to Braavos if you’re going to spend your time in bed.”</p><p>“Bed good. Bed with wench better. Braavos bad.”</p><p>More shrieking. Pounding feet. “Mummy! Daddy!”</p><p>“Oh, have it your way! When you wake up, we’ll be exploring and you’ll be hungry and bored.”</p><p>“Don’t care.” He’s never been a morning person. The eventual slam of the front door barely disturbs him. Hunger finally wakes him, and he pads into the kitchen to find chaos, but no family. No pancakes, either, and only a lingering smell of bacon and coffee. There’s a puddle of syrup on the counter. He’s unjustifiably irritated. A box of oat bran and a carton of milk have been left conspicuously on the table for him amid the dirty plates. He sniffs the milk suspiciously. It doesn’t seem to be quite sour yet. The expiration date on the cereal is the beginning of last year. <em>I suppose I shouldn’t have left her to deal with the children alone. This is revenge. </em></p><p>He yawns and penitently wipes the counter and stove. If he loads the dishwasher he can make room on the table for his meager breakfast.</p><p>The note in his wife’s handwriting is in the box of dishwasher detergent. “If you’ve found this, I forgive you. Right upper cabinet,” it says. He finds a bag of fresh-ground coffee and instructions for the coffeemaker. Inside the coffee bag is another note. “Juice in jug in refrigerator.” Taped to the jug: “Check the oven.” In the oven is a covered dish with three pancakes and four strips of bacon. “Heat 10 minutes; oven is pre-set; just turn it on. Have you looked in the microwave?” The microwave contains a pitcher of syrup. “Warm me,” it says. “You can find the butter yourself.”</p><p>Arthur has drawn a picture to accompany the note; the entire family holding hands with the Titan, who is just about the same height as Brienne. Alys has added giant butterflies.</p><p>Jaime starts the dishwasher, brews the coffee and turns on the oven. It smells wonderful. It’s very quiet. Blessedly quiet. He loves his family, of course he does, but sometimes sloth is its own reward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>